


You used my fucking credit card to buy WHAT?

by Galaxy_Maniac



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Maniac/pseuds/Galaxy_Maniac
Summary: "What did you buy? Why is there 2 large boxes? Did you used all of my money? KWON SOONYOUNG ANSWER ME!" Jihoon yells angrily.





	You used my fucking credit card to buy WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> "What did you buy? Why is there 2 large boxes? Did you used all of my money? KWON SOONYOUNG ANSWER ME!" Jihoon yells angrily.

"Jihoonie, can I borrow your credit card?"

 

The voice of Jihoon's boyfriend echos throughout their apartment as he shouts from their shared bedroom. Jihoon, who is watching television while eating some snack don't reply back, pretending he hears nothing. Soonyoung would sometimes uses the smaller's credit card to buy things online instead of his own. And it kind of irk Jihoon a bit because Soonyoung usually wasted so much money.

 

"JIHOON!"

"THE ANSWER IS NO!" he finally replies angrily, and went back to watching a movie on the television.

"Baby please~" he hears the taller whines and suddenly felt arms wrapped around his neck. "What the fu-"

"Jihoonie, please, let me use your credit card. I swear this will be the last time," Without even looking, Jihoon knows that Soonyoung is pouting.

 

Jihoon heaved a sigh before turning to look at Soonyoung. "But that's what you said last time?" The taller gulps from the glare the other is giving, before quickly put on his 'cute expression' again. "We need a fishbowl~" "We don't have fish, Soonyoung." At this moment, Soonyoung is running out of excuses. If this last excuse don't work, he have to suck it up and use his own credit card.

"I swear this time it will benefits both of us." Soonyoung says maybe a little too confident. Jihoon just stare at the TV's screen, "How so?" Soonyoung chuckles darkly that Jihoon can feel shivers running down his spine.

"Well, you'll know if you let me buy it," Soonyoung smiles 'oh-so-sweetly'. Jihoon gave up trying to persuade Soonyoung to stop using his credit card. "Fine, BUT this is the last fucking time I ever let you use it again. If I hear one more begging, I'm going to slit your throat," Jihoon warns. He watch as his boyfriend cheered and run back to their shared bedroom.

"..Will it be okay though..?"

 

 

5 days had passed and no news from Soonyoung about his 'items'. In that past 5 days, Jihoon got a little curious. Maybe it's a leash so he can put on Soonyoung, who knows. It's Sunday afternoon and the couple do nothing but cuddles on their bed. But, the cuddle session has to be interrupt by a sudden knock on their door. "That must be it," Soonyoung said and jumped out of bed. Leaving Jihoon behind. The smaller pouted and cursed to whoever decides to interrupt their session.

"It's here, it's here, it's here, Jihoonie! IT'S HERE!" he heard Soonyoung chants excitedly from the living room. Jihoon groans, 'Well, better see what it is. This 5 days of wait better be worth it.' He thought as he gets up on his feet and make his way to where Soonyoung is.

 

"Those are.. Lots of stuffs." Jihoon tried to think positive hoping Soonyoung stuffs are only in one box, but there are two. "What.. exactly did you buy?"

 

"Oh you'll be sure to know soon," Soonyoung winks at his boyfriend.

Oh boy.


End file.
